


Good for more than keeping desert dirt out of your face!

by Green



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gags, M/M, Mild Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard needs Mikey to be very, very quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for more than keeping desert dirt out of your face!

**Author's Note:**

> no beta? no problem. unless there is.

The fire was burning down when Mikey sat up to look at the others. Ray and Frank were turned away, backs facing Mikey, in peaceful stillness that meant deep sleep. Well, as deep as it got in the zones, anyway.

But Gerard was facing him, eyes open and glinting in the firelight. 

They watched each other for a few moments, until Mikey got that weird but not altogether unpleasant feeling that his brother was reading his mind.

Mikey was on the other side of the fire, opposite the other guys. So it only made sense for Gerard to come to him. Mikey spread his blanket out on either side of him, making room for two, while Gerard walked around the fire. He gave Frank and Ray a sidelong look before kneeling on the blanket and looking down at Mikey.

“Think you can be quiet?” Gerard asked. He reached down and rubbed over Mikey's dick – rough and quick through his jeans. Mikey's eyes rolled back until he saw stars and he bit his lip to contain his moan. It didn't quite work.

“I could try,” Mikey said dubiously.

“Yeah, that won't work,” Gerard said, and took Mikey's bandana from around his neck. Mikey watched in anticipation as Gerard knotted it and then told him to pick his head up.

The knot fit his mouth perfectly, and Gerard tied the gag tight so that it stretched Mikey's lips. It was a good feeling, that stretch. 

Gerard's fingers were deft as they unbuttoned and unzipped Mikey's jeans. Mikey closed his eyes when those fingers closed around his erection and stroked. Rough, just the way he liked. 

“Roll over, get up on your hands and knees,” Gerard said in a low voice.

Mikey was quick to obey. He loved it when Gee took charge like this. As the leader of the Killjoys, Gerard was good at what he did, but he rarely let that bleed into his relationship with Mikey. Mikey was usually the one taking the lead when it came to sex. 

But then there were times like these, when Gerard was a little rougher than usual, his voice just the slightest bit harsher. The gag was new. The slick fingers prodding his hole were not.

He wanted to moan, to say, _Yes, more, harder, open me up, want to take your cock_. But all that came out was a muffled whimper as Mikey pushed back against Gerard's fingers.

Gerard was rough but thorough. He stretched Mikey out with twists of his fingers, then forced his body to jerk with pleasure when he rubbed Mikey's prostate. Mikey was moaning loudly in his head, but the noises he did make were covered by the gag.

“You love this, don't you?” Gerard whispered, pulling his fingers away, making Mikey's heart rate pick up with anticipation. “You love being fucked out here in the open, where anyone could see. Bet you'd love it if Ray or Frank woke up and just watched, wouldn't you?”

Breathing through his nose was getting harder to do, especially when Gerard pushed in with his cock. Frank and Ray knew, it wasn't that they didn't know, but the thought of them watching, of _seeing_ them together was almost unbearably hot.

That thought, coupled with the heat and stretch of his brother's cock, pushed him close to an early ending. Of course, Gerard knew him well enough to tell. He wrapped his hand around the base of Mikey's cock and squeezed tight. 

“None of that, not yet,” Gerard panted harshly. “You don't come without me.”

Mikey nodded and took deep, long breaths to get himself under control. 

But then Gerard started fucking him hard and he lost it again.

The hands on his hips were so tight they were bruising, and Gerard was fucking him so deep that Mikey thought he could taste it in the back of his throat. He bit down hard on the gag and whimpered when Gerard wrapped his hand around his cock again and began to stroke.

“Okay, you can come now,” Gerard said in a strangled whisper. Mikey gave a muffled moan and came all over his hand and the blanket beneath them.

Gerard grunted and started thrusting jerkily, tense and close. Mikey squeezed and pushed back to urge him on, and when Gerard came it was almost enough to make Mikey feel like he was having a second orgasm. 

It wasn't until they were curled around each other that Gerard untied the gag. His thumb traced over Mikey's bottom lip before he leaned in to kiss him for the first time that night.

“Love you,” he whispered against Mikey's mouth. “Are you okay?”

Mikey smiled and relaxed against him. “So okay.” 

Gerard picked up his head and looked over at Frank and Ray. 

“They asleep?” Mikey asked on a yawn.

“That or they're doing a good job of faking it,” Gerard said with a soft smile. “We should rest, too.”

Running the zones was dangerous, and they all needed to stay sharp. That danger was what kept them as tight together as they were, Mikey often thought. He sometimes wondered if he and Gerard would have figured out their shit if they'd never left Battery City.

“Stop thinking,” Gerard said with closed eyes. “Sleep.”

So Mikey nodded and cuddled against Gerard's side, his warmth a happy addition to Mikey's.


End file.
